


Legends of Kreniloy

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Legends, The Monkey King and The Eye of the Dragon have returned from years of silence. Alongside them are the missing princess, Weiss Schnee and the thief Blake Belladonna. After hearing about the chance of enlightenment in the western country of Whouji, Sun and Yang drag along their friends for some adventure!





	Legends of Kreniloy

_In the world of Kreniloy there lived Legends. These were adventurers who had surpassed the extraordinary in their journeys and been blessed by the Celestials with supernatural strength, speed and magicks. As time passed kingdoms rose and fell, now four stand true: Gailmora, Ethait, Odrana and Whouji. Each had their histories of Legends but one stood against the rest, instead of praising the Legends they chose to deny them, naming them false gods used to turn the faithful astray. Unlike other kingdoms, Gailmora attacked part of its own population, people with traits of animals known as Faunus. Gailmora became infamous for this ruling. It became even more so when a new king stepped forward and declared all forms of magicks heresy. As magicks, Faunus and Legends became a dying breed in Gailmora, the kingdoms wealth grew due to a culmination of Faunus slave labor and precious minerals. This kingdom is where our story starts and it begins with the birth of a princess. Seventeen years ago a daughter was born into the Gailmoran royal family and to celebrate this a crown was carved from solid diamond, it became known as the Crown of Dreams. Sadly the princess would never wear it, shortly after her fifteenth birthday she disappeared. The royal family searched and searched but never found any lead to where the heiress had gone. Her crown became every poor man’s dream and every thief’s lifelong goal. Eventually, whether out of outrage at the kingdom or his own pride a Legend came forward to steal the Crown of Dreams. His Legend title was The Monkey King and he was the most mischievous of the bunch. He saw a challenge and he was determined to bear it. So in the shadows of the night he snuck into the Gailmoran vault and plucked the crown from its pedestal. While the Gailmorans hadn’t the faintest clue where to find The Monkey King, another of his kind did. Known as The Eye of the Dragon, this boisterous beauty had made her claim to fame by challenging Legends when she was still a young girl. She never stooped so low as to kill them but she did often gain knowledge of others through her victory. This was how she knew The Monkey King and his hidden lair. Tales say the two fought for months over the Crown of Dreams, neither losing strength nor stamina over the time. But in the midst of their battle, a group emerged with one goal: Steal the Crown of Dreams. So the three little thieves snatched the Crown and ran for safety as the Legends had realized their loss. In the aftermath of the theft, the Legends made a pact, whomever brought the Crown back would be declared the stronger of the two, something both had fought over for years. But The Monkey King, being the trickster he was, came up with the plot to find the missing princess instead to prove his strength and cleverness to The Eye of the Dragon… To this day, none know where the Crown, princess, thieves or even the famous Legends are. But like the sun, Legends shall always rise again._

~~~

“Isn’t it funny,” Sun Wukong said to himself, “how many things can begin by being thrown in prison?”

Dressed in the standard white and blue of Gailmora, his guards turned away from rifling through his belongings to stare at him. Apparently they weren’t used to a chatty prisoner, and that, that made Sun grin impishly.

“Oi, you’d best shut yer trap or Oi’ll shut it for yah!” Growled the heavily bearded and rather smelly dwarf. Which was saying something, because Sun had met dwarves before and usually they smelled rather pleasant to his surprise. The dwarf marched his way up to the cell bars, his comrades gasping, and waved the keys to Sun’s freedom in front of him, “I don’t give a rat’s arse what they say ‘bout you Legends! As long as yer locked away from yer weapons and have yer magicks taken away yer no more troublesome than a tick in me beard!” He let out an awful laugh that sounded like a mix of a horse choking and a chicken screaming bloody murder and went right back to Sun’s bag.

Sun chuckled softly, “Ah, my bearded friend, I’d be careful. You never know if that tick might be carrying a deadly disease…” His hands were chained to the ceiling with cuffs so he couldn’t even scratch his own back. So instead of escaping using them, he went back to chatting up the guards.

“So what are you guys going to do with me?” He hummed a melody no one was playing, but the beat aligned with his heartbeat and kept him going with that damn grin on his face.

The tallest of the three guards, probably a half-orc judging by his complexion twirled Sun’s staff about him and tapped it to the beat Sun was humming, “You’re sentenced to be hanged in the morning, no matter what the tales say, you Legends can die just like any man…”

“Oh that sounds pleasant! Never really had a hanging before… Decapitation, yes. Bled out, check. Crushed to death, yep-“ Sun continued on while the prisoner in the cell beside him grew anxious.

Weiss chafed from the manacles and itched from the prisoner’s attire she was forced to wear. This was very different from the cavern she was used to, dressed in fine clothes and the only chain she was forced to wear was a loose cuff on her foot… Too loose her father would say. She often wished for change in her days of solitude but this was not the difference she wanted. She interrupted Sun’s ongoing list of horrifying deaths to ask, “What will happen to me?”

The dwarf scratched his beard, “Oh don’t worry lassie, we’re to take good care of you until you’re moved to the capital.” He grinned at her, his mouth missing most of its teeth. “That means you get the freshest slop we got!” He chuckled, pulling out a dice box from Sun’s belongings which got an immediate reaction from the Legend.

“Hey! Be careful with that! That was a gift!” He shook his manacles angrily but looked to Weiss with a surprisingly calm face.

The last guard, a human, finally piped in, “Oh what? It a gift from your girly?” He made a rude gesture with his hand towards Sun, “I curse the kind of women who dare look in a Legend’s direction like that. Heh, bet you had to pay her like a regular whore just for her to speak to you!”

Weiss’ jaw dropped at that remark. She wasn’t innocent in the area of insults, but the kind the lower class came up with were so… vulgar.

Sun didn’t seem bothered instead he passed something to Weiss through the bars that connected their cells. In the light of the torch she saw… Keys?!

“Hey! Don’t you know it’s rude to ignore a guest?” Sun shouted to the guards, tail wiggling mischievously. He often hid the fact he was a Faunus, it worked way more than he thought it should. After all, why would a human get named The Monkey King?

The guards yelled for backup, “Legend loose! Legend loose!” They screamed. While all the attention was on Sun, Weiss took the opportunity to unshackle herself. And with that she turned her body to mist and passed through the bars of her cell. To the eyes of the unknowing of the Arcana, it would appear Weiss had teleported.

“Oh sweet, a wizard!” Sun laughed happily, he took a strong grip on the bars of his cell and with a heave, bent the bars so he could fit through. Afterwards her masterfully dodged the blades of the guards and grabbed something from the sack the guards had been going through. And then suddenly he disappeared.

All eyes turned on Weiss as four more guards came round the corner. Without her arcane focus she could only cast simple spells, so she brought down her wrath upon the dwarven guard. With the chant of an incantation she had to hope luck was on her side.

And suddenly he was under her control, a jagged crown sprouting from his head and a fury appearing in his eyes. His friends were none the wiser so Weiss let out a yelp to continue the charade.

And with the sound of a smack, a guard fell over. And then suddenly, The Monkey King was back. And as the guards turned to face him over the minor wizard, Weiss finally got a look at what he had grabbed… A simple flute. Was this Legend a bard?!

As if to confirm it he raised the flute to his lips and played a melody, causing phantom images to appear next the guards. Everything from ghouls to goblins and probably one of the guard’s mothers. Most fled in fear but a brave two had fought off the illusion, counting Weiss, Sun and Weiss’ controlled dwarf, there were five of them.

Weiss’ dwarf took his sword in both had and lopped off one of the remaining guard’s legs. As he screamed in agony his friend beside him look between Sun and Weiss and thankfully, fled the prison.

Sun then knelt down and sang a hymn to the guard and suddenly his wound healed. He was still left without a leg, but the screaming had stopped and Sun had done his duty. He then went over to the table to reclaim his belongings.

Weiss eyed him suspiciously but gathered up her belongings as well, including her rapier which contained her arcane focus.

Sun twisted his quarterstaff about and then promptly knocked Weiss’ dwarf over the head, the crown of madness disappearing. He turned to her and smiled cheekily, “Name’s Sun Wukong, care to run away before the guards realize my illusion?”

“Weiss Schnee… And yes, yes please.”


End file.
